Arcadian Chronicles: Mobius Earth
by StarfireGreencoon
Summary: An Earth and a Mobius have mysteriously become one world and linked itself to Arcadia. Why has this event occured? What s caused it? Were these two worlds once one world? Is this a portent of something more sinister? Chapter 7 added
1. Link up: The First portals open Mobius ...

It was midnight when the portal opened 100 yrds from Anthony's home. Mobians started to gather around it when a figure came sailing out of it and crashed into a nearby fountain. Those close by gasped as they noticed the figure was a female mouse with a roboticiazed left eye, right arm and legs. Then another figure ran through it and skidded to a stop as he saw the crowd. He resembled a human save for the fox ears and tail he had and he was dressed in red pants, red denem jacket, white T-shirt, black belt and boots. He also had somesort of device strapped to his left forearm. "Oh Felgercarb." He shouted before turning to face the new portal. The sound of the crash had woken Anthony up and he walked to his window to look out. He stared at the scene and heard the foxboy shout something though he  
  
couldn't make out the words. The reason for the outburst became appearent when something resembling an ED209 on steroids marched out of the portal. Anthony hurried to don his armor as he saw cybermooouse run upto the foxboy and say, "Trav we can't let that thing get any further." The foxboy (Now IDed as Trav) Nodded before saying, "Get the civilians out of the zone Kira." ANthony appeared next to the pair and asked, "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah. Help Kira clear the bystanders away."  
  
"Gotcha Trav" Kira responded and began to try to get the crowd out. "Clear OUT! IT'S NOT SAFE HEAR!!"  
  
Anth began to help when the night was light up by a nova blast. He turned around to see Trav in the center of an effect that reminded him of Sonic and power rings. He also pick up the thoughts of Trav as he mentally said to himself, "I got to take this mandar out FAST. Or it'll do allot of damage. Okay one Ryko Sword and speed boost com.... Trav! I'm Picking up five bio-signatures on fast approach. Two have been IDed as SOnic and Tails. ....Oh Great I'm going to have to protect another Mobius from Robitnik, Snively and Spectre." As the Nova Burst ended, Trav opened his hand and a beam blade appeared. As Sonic and Tails arrived Trav ddashed at the mandar and began to slash at it.  
  
Anth was helping the last of the bystander out of the plaze when he was slammed by someone's shock and fear. He turned to face the source and saw trav hauling as fast as he could towards a little skunk girl who had fallen. He then saw that the mandar was looking at the girl and there was a humming copming from it.  
  
Before Anthony could do a thing Trav got between tthe mandar and the girl and crossed his arms. A glowing dome appeared over both of them. The Mandar fired a huge beam at the dome. It was deflected but the dome shattered and Trav went flying. He landed at Anth's feet KOed as Zelda, Megaman and the Mario Bros arrived.  
  
With a deep monotone the mandar said, "Priority one Target locked." It began to warm up it's weapon again. Anth didn't give it a chance though when he blasted it to dust with a pssionic blast. Sonic and the others looked at the new portal and said, "Yo Anth I thought you had all the portals opened."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"So where di... WHOA!"  
  
The others looked towards where Sonic was looking and saw another Sonic and Tails with a skunk with a Robotic arm.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Time: 5:00 am Location: Mobotropolis mercy Hospitle.  
  
Trav laay there in the bed as Bookshire ran the biobed controls. Kira, Anthony, Megaman, Mario, Luigi, Zelda and both Sonic and Tails watched with concern in the room next to it.  
  
WHen Bookshire stepped out Kira said, "Is he gonna be alright?" Bookshire nodded and said, "He'll live. What surprises me is that he's a mobian/human hybred and that his nerves are semicrystalized. In fact they scan like they been that way all his life."  
  
Anthony looked though the window and asked, "what does it mean?" Bookshire looked at the Gamemaster and said, "It means his nerve speed is several times faster and appearently he can pull a stunt similar to sonic's with power rings. The reasoon's he's like this is he's suffering from Psionic exaustion."  
  
"He's Psionic?!"  
  
"No. But to manipulate the abosrbed energy must drain him personally to some extent. Now Just let him rest."  
  
They all were ushered out of the room. The Arcadian Sonic then turned towards Kira and said, "You know if you want to we could get you deroboticized."  
  
Kira shook her head as she replied, "No thanks Blue Streak. Mah Roboticaztion was medical."  
  
Everbody Nodded but before they could get far Bookshire walked upto Kira and said, "Ms Kira I've found this in the scans of Trav. DO you know  
  
what it is?"  
  
Kira looked at the printout ot Trav's head in profile. Heightlighted was a small device flush with his skull and entering his brain. Kira Nodded and replied, "Trav's Derect Neural Impant or DNI."  
  
"DNI?"  
  
"Yes. It was given to him when He got TAL so TAL could give him upto date info without alerting the enemy."  
  
"TAL?"  
  
"The Device Trav had strapped to his left forearm."  
  
Kira theturned to the Any and Sally she was familiar with and said, "Sal? Ant? Could you stay with Trav?" Both nodded and she left with the others. As they left the hospital the were confront by Vegetta who growled, "I heard you fought a powerful machine that could've destroyed the city. WHY WASN'T called in."  
  
"Probly because the fight was over before anybosy could think about calling you."  
  
The Gamemaster then looked at Kira and said, "I think you had better tell us what happened. Kira nodded and said, "My earth discovered how to travel between relities before I was born. It was somewhat like other Earth's save anthro mice lived along side humans. One day a Runner (that's what they called those that explored other realities) came across a crystalline reality and founs an anthrovixen there and rescued her. He tried to fond her reality but never did. They fell in love and married an had two kids. They raised them as best they could then one day our reality was invaded. Me and trav were on a field trip, Trav is one of the two kids I mensioned earlier, and we and some schoolmates were caught behind enemy lines. We found ourselves a hiding place and named it Knothole II. From there we struck out at the enemy discovering several talents we had. Four years passed before we could contact Prometheus and were abale to get help. They aloud us to keep fighting and when TAL was created Trav volunteered to be the first one to get one. Four mour years passed and we defeated Cybraxis and his minions and drove them off. But cyberbutt left a diease behind where we had to find a cure and me and my team was sent to another reality to find one. Unfortunatly one of ol cyberbutt's lieutenants had set a trap and we ended up on anther version of mobius only two of us servived, I had to be partially roboticized though. And we have spevt the last five years fighting that world's robotnik. The suddenl both world become a single world.  
  
Kira turned towards thw portal she came from and said, "I've got a feeiling this isn't the only one on my world. I think it's best if I lacate them. The Gamemaster and Vetta stepped up and anth said, "We'll help."  
  
Kira looked at the two and said, "if yoah comming follow me." She then made her way to the portal and stepped through. The Gamemaster and Vegetta followed her. What greeted them was a site that brought back in Vegetta memories of his past before he came to Ani-Earth. Blassted building were everywhere, humans and mobians wandered about as if in shock. Though there were a few humans in uniforms reminisent of Starblazers (aka Space Cruser Yamato) moving about working on disaster relief. Anth saw one sstructure that cued him in on their location, the L.A. Colloseum (Though it had part of it blasted away making it look like it's Roman counterpart). One walked upto kira and said, "We came back as soon as we lost coontact with the Island and foound this mess. If there's anythig we could do.." Kira nodded and said, "Ah need a hoverbike, recon model. Got one?" The man motioned to on that looked like it came streight out of the Robotech Masters chapter of Robotech. She got on and revved it up before saying, "let's go guys." She then raced off. "Device two activate." Anth said before following her. Vetta simply flew off after her. Everyone was watching them leave and diddn't notice a lone figure dash through the portal. An hour later the two guards were found dead on the arcadian side. One had her throat slashed and the other had electrical burns. The plans to the deroboticizer were dis covered to have been accessed and copied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- Meanwhile, Kira, Anthony, and Vegetta were racing accros the Pacific when Vegetta shouted, "Hey! Mouse! When will we reach that portal?" Kira looked at her sensors and replied, "In about three minutes. And y' might get that fight yoah craving." "How so?" "Because Ah'm picking up readings of a mandar." Three minutes later they came to a halt in the ruins of Honolulu and when they looked around, they found it in front of the ruins of the Honolulu Hotel and in front of it was a mandar. It looked like the one Anthony destroyed but largered and colored blue. "Shoot!" Kira gripped. "A combat model." Vegetta smiply smiled and zenzukens in front of it. "Yo! Machine." He shouted at it. "Let's see how you fare against a real warrior!" The mandar simply blasted the saiyin prince with a concusion blast that sent him through a buillding. Kira ran out and fired her laster at it but Vegetta shouted, "Stay out of this mouse!!!" as he zenzukened behind her and threw her into anth's arms, knocking them both down. "You fool!" she shouted. "You can't take out a blue mandar alone!" But the saiyin prince ignored her. The two of the watched as the pair duked it out until Vegetta slammed into a wall next to them. "The power of that thing is on the level of Cell. Ah haven't been able t' get a telling blow on that thing." Kira sigh as she said, "Ah've seen only one person take out a single blue mandar alone. and he got lucky." "who was he?" "Trav." "oh." "So what do we do now?" Anth asked. "Simple. We all go at it at once. and try t' get it t' bend ovah which'll expose it's internals. Blast it in the back and it's vaped." Anth nodded as did vegetta. it was over with a little bad luck on Kira's part which gave Vegetta the opening he needed. They opened the portal which turned out to lead into Capsul corp. Bulma's shower to be exact. After Bulma embarished herself and a little coxing they were able to move the portal into the garden inside capsul corp. 


	2. Meetings

Trav was walking in darkness. He could not understand why. That last thing he remembered was the Madar firing at him and the girl and the dome shattering. The next thing he knew he was in this darkness. "Where am I?" He thought. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No." A gentle voice said. "You're not." He spun around and saw a mobian vixen that looked like his mother. He knew his mother was in a coma and he was not the Island's sickbay so it could only be... "Destiny?" The vixen Nodded with a smile crossing her face. "You're very perceptive." "Where am I"? "Between life and death." "YIPE! Um why am I here." "For some needed rest. You've running yourself too hard." "I do not want to fail anybody again." "Like you failed that little girl." "YES!" "You didn't know how fast that mandar could charge up then. You've made up for it this time." "But." Destiny's face took a harsh look as she said, "Now stop beating yourself over the head. Two world have become one and six become seven. It's time you joined some peers of yours." "What should I do?" "Why wake up."  
  
The other Sally and Antoine had been shown to guest quarters after visiting hours had finished with bookshire sternly shooing them out. Sasha had entered Trav's room to check on him when she noticed something odd. Trav's body was shimmering. She watched in rapt fascination as his body reshaped itself into a rather good-looking fox. One thing she noticed was his hair disappeared leaving him to look likes a tall mobian fox male. His eyes fluttered for a moment and opened. "UGH! What happened?" He said. Sasha walked up to him and said, "You nearly got yourself killed deflecting a powerful plasma bolt." He turned and asked, "The girl?" Sasha smiled and said, "Except for getting the scare of her life she's ok." It was then he noticed what had happened to him. "Who-what." "Mobius effect." "Huh?" Sasha walked around the bewildered fox and said, "The mobius Effect. But it shouldn't have happened to you as you came through an Arcadian Portal." Trav seemed to be taking it in stride as he asked, "Are the portal where it occurs unstable?" "Why...yes." "Then it stands to reason that if someone came from a world that is temporarily unstable it would occur as well." "I Suppose. You seem to be handling it well." "Been fighting for most of my life and escaped too many traps to count to be shaken for more than a few moments now." He said as he got out of bed. He then began to look around the room. Sasha guessing what he was looking for said, "Your clothes had been taken to the hospital laundry to be cleaned and your computer is at the front desk." He looked at her and replied, "I'd like to get out of here." "Bookshire will check you out in the morning. Nevertheless, you are to stay here for observation." "WHAT? Listen if Specter has found that portal she will use it to come here. I..." "Will stay here and REST!" "You don't know that roboticized woman!" That caught Sasha by surprise but she recovered quickly and looked into Trav's mind. She picked up that Trav was about to try to use a Short- term ability involving super speed and used the Hypnosis power on him. Trav feel asleep quickly. Sasha looked at the young fox that looked about the same age as her and felt something she had never felt for someone other than her family. She could not place it now and turned to walk away. She pauses at the door and gazed at the figure then hurried out.  
  
Elsewhere, the Arcadian Tails was flying fast to the communication center to call a meeting of the Council of heroes. Suddenly something wrapped itself around his middle and pulled him out of the sky. He landed hard on damp concrete. Dazed he looked up to see what looked like a roboticized human female wearing a black jumpsuit, cape, gloves that went up to her elbows, thigh boots, and mask. The boots, gloves, and shoulder areas of the cape had spikes and she carried a whip that was wrapped around his middle. "Miles Prower." She said. "You're a little different from the Tails of the world I came from but you can still be of use to me." Tails glared at her, activated his decendancy power, and was dressed in the robes of the Magi. "If you think I'll be of any help to you go. ARRRRGH!" He said as suddenly enough electricity went through him to render him helpless but conscious. With a flick of her wrist her whip unwrapped and she walked up to him as she said, "Oh you WILL help me and WILLINGLY." She pulled a hypo spray out of her belt and said, "I see in your eyes that you think you can recover before I can make you. You are wrong." She took a cotton ball and rubbed an area on his arm then injected him. Tails suddenly felt strange. His Head started to spin rapidly, he felt dizzy, yet he didn't wobble or stagger. In fact, he stood up straight looking blankly at Specter, as if he had become a robot. His face showed no emotion or thought, as if he would be capable of expressing both.  
  
Specter smiled at this, this living drone at her command that she created out of one of the major staples in the Freedom Fighters. She longed to reduce Sonic himself into her flesh puppet, or better yet, Sally. However, all in due time. She stood up and beckoned Tails with her finger, and he obediently approached her without a thought, _expression, or hesitation. Even as she gripped him by the chin and forced his passive eyes to gaze into her commanding ones. "Now my living robot here is your orders. When I leave your presence your are to wait three minutes then act, as you had never met me. The only time you act otherwise is to contact me every 24 hours to report to me through the radio on a frequency of 57634.76 Mh ANYTHING on the current location of an android named Packbell. Then you are to clear that information out of the log. The other condition you are to act other than you normally do is to keep my prescience on this Mobius from meddling eyes and keep a cyber mouse and her fox boy boyfriend off my tail." She stood up and walked into the Shadows then said, "I am Specter. And I'm your Mistress!" Three minutes after Specter had left him Tails shook his head and wondered why he was so reckless as to activate his decendancy power while flying and crashing. He then continued on his task. 


	3. Gates 3 & 4 open

Gates three and four open  
  
Travis Jason Ellar, Trav to his friends, was walking down the street as he left the hospital. He was troubled, something was bothering him and he couldn't place a finger on it. He thought about the recent events, trying to figure out what happened to cause the current situation to come about. He walked over to where the new gate was and sat on the fountain Kira had damaged when she flew threw it. He then closed his eyes and started going over the previous day's events.  
  
*****Yesterday*****  
  
He got up early and went to the edge of Knothole where he met Sonic, Tails, and Kira. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Why do we have to be up now? What is it about this mission requires us to get up before the roosters?" Kira looked at him rolling her eyes, one of them belonging to the female he once loved. "Strange." He thought. "When she was Susan I loved her madly. Now she's just another teammate. What does that say about me?" Sonic turned towards him and said, "Uncle Chuck had uncovered a plan of Specter's to link Mobius to your Earth. It involves using the wreck of the vehicle you came in." Both Trav and Kira reacted in shock, while Tails asked, "how can a wreck help the demented robot link to realities?" Kira responded faster than Trav by saying, "The realm runner had equipment that could breach the barriers between realities. Specter knows how to maintain that equipment as well as how to salvage it." Trav nodded and said, "Then this is a search and destroy mission." Sonic nodded and looked to his left. Sally walked up holding a large golden ring and a glowing crystal disk no bigger than a quarter. She held them out and Trav took the power disk while Sonic took the power ring. After he had stored the disk where he could get at it quickly and said, "Let do it to it." The four of them left on the mission that would change their world.  
  
*****Today*****  
  
Trav got up from the fountain and looked at the other portal not to far from the one he came through. "I can't help but wonder if this was the start of something sinister." He mused as he walked towards the palace.  
  
The Arcadian Sally was just walking out when he arrived there. "Hello Travis." She said, "I hope you're feeling well." Trav nodded and checked her out at the same time. He noted that this Sally had a smaller chest compared to the Sally from the world he came from. "I'm fine though a little ticked that that vixen used hypnosis to keep me there." Sally hid her mouth as she picked up on how he seemed to be a little distracted by her. Trav then shrugged as he continued, "By the way what happened while I was out?" Sally took a deep breath and told him about Kira talking about their world and how Kira left to open the other gates. He nodded and said, "We can't let Lardo get control of them. If he opens them he might open cross into other worlds. I wouldn't be able to look at myself if he takes over other worlds." He walked off leaving Sally wondering what made him say what he did.  
  
On the other side of the portal, Kira, the Gamemaster, and Vegetta landed in Tokyo, which was in ruins. Anthony looked around and said, "Looks like Godzilla took a stroll here." Kira nodded and said, "I'll have to check the kiaju report but I doubt it." This caused Anth to look at her in surprise but Vegetta snorted and said, "What is so dangerous about an overgrown lizard?" Before either of them could reply, the sound of a firefight broke the silence. People began to run past them. The trio looked in the direction and saw several SWAT bots backing away from something. Blasts that froze and shattered one cause Kira to pause. "Well, well it seems that the SAT butts have just lured a white mandar away from that gate. Vegetta, why don't you show them how a REAL warrior fights?" She said. Vegetta smiled and flew towards the fry. Anth and her started running along the street the robocombat was moving down in the opposite direction the combatants we're going and found a shimmering outline near a ruined hotel. "Kira smiled and said, "Open sesame." Anth looked at her and said, "Cute." He then sent a psiblast into it and as it hit the center of the outline and seemed to fill it with a swirling rainbow. Before Anth could stop her, Kira poked her head into the portal. He heard his Mother scream in surprise and the sound of a pot hitting the ground. Kira pulled her head out as Vegetta rejoined them with a satisfied smirk on his face. Anthony covered his eyes and turned around to hide his face as he fought to stop laughing as Kira's head was covered with spaghetti. She pulled one noodle off and popped it into her mouth before saying, "Well, I think we'll be joining your mother for dinner." Mrs. Bault's head popped threw the portal and she looked threw and at her son and said, "You got some explaining young man."  
  
Back on Arcadia Mobius, Tails was walking down the street with his parents and little brother when they ran into Trav walking down the street. Tail's waved to him and Trav walked up to them. "Hello. You must be the local version of Tails." He said. "That's right." Tails replied. "These are my parents and little brother Anthony." Trav kneed and said, "Cute kid." He looked up at Tails Parents. Mrs. Prower nodded in response to his unasked question, He reached down and picked the fox cub up and cradled him. "Poor kid. You're going to grow up in the shadow of a famous brother. May you never become bitter about his fame." Little Anthony cooed and snuggled closer to him. He looked up at the parents getting ready to return him to them and saw the shocked look on their faces. "What???" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
Back on the merged worlds, Kira and her companions had just stepped back out of the portal. Kira looked at her devastated world and sighed, "The thing I found interesting about the Mobius that merged with my Earth was that it used to be a version of Earth." Anth nodded and replied with a sigh of his own, "I guess Mobius-Earth has some secrets that are waiting to be uncovered." Kira looked up with a look of surprise then chuckled. "Good a name as any for this beleaguered world." Vegetta growled in annoyance and gripped, "Who cares what this world's called let's find the fourth portal and beat any who guard it." That caused Kira to pause to think. "You know Vegetta," She mused. "You might have something there. I just thought they had stopped to engage their terror protocols. But now that you mention it, all three mandars had been acting like they were guarding them. That would mean that they had been ordered to do that job. But that's im." She slapped her forehead and said, "No it's not. Spectre was one of Cybrax' field commanders. She could've commanded them to search and guard the portals. But does that mean the local Lardo know of them or that Spectre's acting on her own?" Meanwhile on Arcadia Mobius, Trav was talking about what had happened during his encounter with young Anthony Prower. "It was bizarre." He was saying. "It was like I was holding my kid sister Trixy just after she was born. How can that be?" Tails rubbed his head as he replied, "It must be the Companion Bond. It's the only explaination. But how can you be a companion? There's no mention of a sixth companion." He then rubbed his head and said, "Excuse me but I have to go." Trav watched the young fox and frowned.  
  
Trav was wondering about where he was going to stay then took a breath and decided to go to Knothole, figuring that he could stay at one of the huts until they decided to either allow him to go back through or give him a permanent residence here. He then turned and walked towards where knothole was. As he trudged towards the hidden village, His mind once again drifted back to the day this all started for him.  
  
*****Yesterday*****  
  
Trav, Kira, Sonic and Tails had reached Robotropolis in record time and were moving towards the Robotnik's Fortress and did their best to avoid the spy eyes. They spotted a group of SWATs that looked odd. "Kira," Trav said urgently, "Those SWATs don't look right what does you roboeye tell you about them." Kira stared for a moment before gasping. "Trav! Those SWATbots were built on the female form." She told them. "Say WHAT?!" Sonic cried out. Trav nodded and said, "That means they answer to Spectre. It's one of her mind games. She is expecting use to be shocked and hesitate." Kira nodded and added "That made her planned victims easy targets. BUT now we can follow them and find out if they located the Racer." Tails and Sonic nodded, glad these two not only were on their side but knew Spectre. The quartet followed and snuck aboard a transport. It would be four hours of waiting before the events that had been set into motion would turn out.  
  
*****Today*****  
  
He reached Knothole and saw the memorial. "Sad." He said. "But without the shame that was attached to another, similar memorial on most Earth's." He then walked into Knothole Village. Meanwhile, on Mobius-Earth, Kira, The Gamemaster, and Vegetta watched the sunset as they landed and began to set up camp. "Those mandars of yours mouse make perfect training partners Howmant are left on this world?" The saiyin prince asked. "Six." The cybermouse responded. "Prometheans totals and utterly destroyed all the factories on the Earth half and the Mobius half never had them." Vegetta grumbled and layer down. Kira set the security system of the hoverbike then pulled a sleeping bag out of the storage compartment. Anthony removed his armored vest and bedded down and layer down himself. As they tried to go to sleep Anth asked, "What will we face at the fourth gate?" Kira sighed and replied, "Hopefully that one will be the unguarded one." A few minutes later all three of them were asleep. Later on Arcadia Mobius, Tails was walking to the communication center. As he got closer is face slowly became more and more blank until you could've sworn you were looking at a fur covered robot as he set the transceiver to the frequency he had been told by Spectre. "Unit one reporting." He said without emotion.  
  
"Report." Spectre's voice came out.  
  
"The hybrid has suffred the Mobius Effect and has changed into a fox.  
  
"That's interesting. What about the cybermouser?"  
  
"She had left to find and open the rest of the Arcadian Portals."  
  
"Hmm. That may or may not be good. What about the location of Packbell"  
  
"No new information on that subject."  
  
"Very well. Continue to follow your instructions and report to me tomorrow. Spectre out."  
  
Tails deactivated and earased all records of his using the system and walked out. As he left the area he bumped into Amy who had been worrying about Anthony. She stammered an apology but he walked away as if he hadn't heard her. She frown but walked back to her mother.  
  
Back on Mobius-earth, Kira and her team set off to find the fourth gate. After about two hours of searching they got a lock on their target and homed in on it. As they closed on it Kira chuckled. Vegetta looked at her with annoyance as he griped, "What's so funny mouse?" Kira looked back at him and replied, "We just got a break. The readings of the mandar that was guarding the portal just went dead. That can mean only one thing. The mandar has ceased to function. If it's still intact we can check it's computer to find out it's last orders and find out who issued them." A few minutes later they saw the mandar standing in a waterfall facing outwards. It was green in color with a few patched of rust on it. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Well we know the how it shut down unfortunately we can't find out anything from it because of the water." "Pitty." Vegetta commented, "This one looks like it could've given Kakkarott a workout." Anthony nodded and walked towards the waterfall then fired a psiblast and the portal appeared half in the waterfall. Vegetta walked into it then walked back out. "It lads to Hylra but don't enter from the side I did." Anth looked at the saiyin prince and asked, "Why's that?"  
  
"Because, unless you know how to fly, your in for a fall as it's opens into a tree house in a village filled with children."  
  
"It must open to Kikori Village to the house of the Link who's represented the Ledgend of Zelda: The Orcana of Time."  
  
Kira nodded then said, "That's all and good but what puzzles me is who has ordered the last mandars to guard the portals? Why wasn't the Mobius I was on and this Earth destroyed when they merged? And most importantly, was this simply an accident or is it the portent to something more sinester."  
  
Indeed. What or who has ordered the last mandars to guard the portals and what is the real cause of the creation of Mobius-Earth? Why did little Anthony Prower treat Trav like he has treated the decendents of the Compainons? And what about Prometheus Island? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
In the next chapter, Sonic and Tails of Mobius-Earth locate Prometheus Island. After a small running battle they discover the fate of the personel. We learn more of the events that lead to the merger and creation of Mobius-Earth and we learn a surprising bit of information involving Trav and the Arcadian Sally Acorn. 


	4. Surprises good and bad

Sonic and Tails of Mobius-Earth flew towards an island somewhere on one of the oceans of the beleaguered world. Both looked at the island and winced, the island looked like a meteor had slammed into it and smashed it.  
  
Sonic: Man. I do not like the looks of things. Tails: You and me both Sonic.  
  
The landed the airplane and began to look around, totally unaware red eyes were watching them.  
  
Back on Arcadia's Mobius, Trav was enjoying a slow walk the local Princess Sally. The tension was thick in the air so she said, "Tell me about the other me you fought with Travis." Trav looked at her in surprise before taking a breath and saying, "Alicia, you both have the same middle name, is almost identical to you, save she's not the princess. Of course, she also has a better bust. Now do not look at me like that, I am only telling the truth. She and the Sonic I know are an item." Trav got a little smile as he added. "I even suspect they were getting ready to tie the knot within the next three months. She is.LOOK OUT! ARGH!" As they were talking, they had walked under some construction work when a girder broke loose and started to fall. TAL warned Trav of it and he pushed Sally out of the way before it landed on him. Nicole signaled for an emergency crew. Nearby people rushed to help the princess help the young fox and Rush him to the hospital. His life hanging by a thread.  
  
Back on Mobius-Earth, Sonic and tails found what was left of the hidden entrance and something they didn't want to see. "Oh man. Swat-butt remains." The hedgehog said with annoyed tone. Tails picked up what was left of a chest plate and said, "Fem-Swats and original recipee. Robotnik sure didn't waste time." Sonic motioned Tails to follow him. And they cautiously entered the base. As they walked cautiously through the corridior they saw the remains of a battle and nocited something odd.. "Is it me or are the bodies of the people that work here missing?" Tails nodded and said, "I noticed that myself." Sonic tensed a bit and said, "Let's hope that means there were no prisoners.". As the two walked deeper into the instillation two shadowy forms step into view behind them.  
  
On Arcadia Mobius, At the hospital, Bookshire Draftwood was talking to the assembled hero's counsil. "It bad everybody." He said. "Trav lost allot of blood from his injuries and unless I can find some type Z+ blood he won't survive the night." Spider-man did a double take and said, "Excuse me but I thought you said Z+." The aged Raccoon nodded as he said, "I understand your confusion. It's a mobian blood type. A VERY rare blood type. 1 in 1,000,000,000 mobians have it and most of them are in the aristocracy." Peach then spoke up saying, "But he was human when he arrived here." Bookshire shook his head as he replied, "He is half Mobian. And he was favoring his father's side when he arrived." Mario wailed, "Mama mia! Where will we find the blood he needs?" The Arcadian Sally, who's eye widened in shocked surprised when she had heard Trav's blood type said, "Right here. I'm Z+" Bookshire took a bit of blood by sticking her finger and ran it through a scanner."  
  
Bookshire: GREAT DESTANY!!!  
  
ALL: What's up?  
  
Bookshire looked at Sally as he said, "Princess didn't you once tell me of an aunt that mysterious vanished a year after you were born?  
  
Sally: Huh?!?  
  
Back on Mobius-Earth, Sonic and Tails reach the central controlroom and found it devastated. Not a piece of equiment was undamaged and salvageable.  
  
Sonic Looking around awed at the Damage.: Whoa. Looks like they didn't want anybody getting their tech.  
  
Tails Sounding a little scared.: I think we better get out of here.  
  
Sonic nodding in agreement.: I agree.  
  
They turn around to leave and see Robotnik standing there with three Swatbots.  
  
Robotnik: Fancy meeting you here rodent.  
  
Sonic: What's did you do to this place Lardo.  
  
Robotnik: Why only attack it. The people in this place destroyed all the technology here and transported one of their armories out of this dimension.  
  
Tails: What you done to any prisoners?  
  
Robotnik: What Prisoners? They never allowed any of their number to be captured or there's be a few roboticized overlanders here as well.  
  
Sonic: That's a relief. Let's get out of here Tails  
  
Tails: Yeah!  
  
Both reved up and ran for all they're worth out of the ruined base. All the while dodging Swatbot laser shots. Tails saw a PADD and scooped it up as he ran by it.  
  
They litterally ran through several before they got to the Tornado and took off for Knothole.  
  
Tails: Kira's not going to like the news we have.  
  
Sonic slumping in disgust.: Tell me about it.  
  
Back on Mobius Arcadia,  
  
Sally Puzzled: Yeah. What of it?  
  
Bookshire: Because Trav's DNA has the same genetic markers as yours on the level of a cousin.  
  
Sally shocked and surprised: Destany! then stern Well what're you wating for let's do it to it.  
  
Three hours later both where in hospital beds recovering from the transfusion. Sally looked at the still knocked out Trav and thought, "So Aunt Alicia ended up on Trav's world. But what has happened to his world that brought him to Arcadia. What would cause two realities to merge one to one?"  
  
[What indeed? And what's on the PADD Tails scooped up? And where is Spectre during all this? Find out on the next chapter in the Mobius-Earth story.]  
  
On the next chapter of MobiusEarth, Spectre locates Packbell's hidden fortress and finally meets the demented android. And a clue to what caused the devastating creation of Mobius-Earth. And what's this? TAL and Nicole sharing secret? What could this all mean? 


	5. Shades of the Jedi and a Puzzle

It was quiet and dark in the room Trav and Sally rested in. The personal ahdn comps were laying on the bedside table both beds shared. Suddenly a light beam lanced out of one to the other linking the two.  
  
==In Cyberspace== Nicole looked up with a start. She was a silver squirrel dressed like a princess that liked roughing in in the wilds wearing golden buckskins and she was nervous. Something had accessed her core unit. She readied herself for battle as a figure walked towards her. He resembled a knighterant complete with armor. When he said, "Whoa! Let's not get hasty."  
  
Nicole: Who're you and how'd you access my core. Knight: I'm TAL. And I accessed you through your remote interface. I want to talk about some data I had been analyzing before this whole mess started. Nicole: What data. Before TAL could respond he looked away the vanished in an explosion of datasprites.  
  
Nicole sat down on a chair that materialized out of no where and said quietly to herself. "What would cause a portable AI to seek another in secret?"  
  
===In Arcadia Mobius===  
  
The nurse walked in and check their charts before moving on.  
  
=At an unknown location in a mountainus region of Mobius=  
  
A figure walked towards a metal door imbedded in a mountai and just looked at hit. The huge door lifted to a foot above its head and walked in. two swat bots moved to intercept it but it raised it's hand and they stumbled back. The figure was wearing a black hooded cloak and walk straight into Packbell's main lab and said, "so my little spy's data was correct." Packbell looked up from his current project and said in a calm voice, "How'd you get in here." The figure lowered it's hood reveiling the figure to be Spcetre as she replied, "This was on of Robotnik's early bases and a perfect hiding place for a new base. Packbell raise a conviently placed laser pistol as he asked, "And what can you offer me to allow you to continue to function?"  
  
Spectre: A world that is ripe for the picking.  
  
Packbell puts the gun down and leans in.  
  
Packbell: Tell me more.  
  
==Knothole, Mobius-Earth==  
  
Sally watched as the tornado landed and walked upto Sonic and Tails. "Any luck?" She asked. Sonic while Tails stored the Tornado away replied, "Good, bad, and puzzling." Sally gave him a puzzled look before he said, "Sal call Kira back She should hear this as well." Sally nodded and headed to the comm. Hut. Sonic looked at the PADD and we can see a geometric shape hovering on it's screen but what had him worried was that the dots were labeled; [1] Mobius [2] Earth [3] Hylas [4] Earth 2 [5] Gardenia [6] Earth 3 (The Divided World)  
  
"I just hope Kira thinks to bring home a case of asprin, we're going to need the whole thing if we're to figure out what's on this thing." Sonic mused. 


	6. A Sundered Earth

Sally toggled the replay and a voice similar yet different to Trav's began to speak.  
  
"I'm going out on a limb here." The voice said, "But the evidence I've gathered lead to only one point. Our Earth was split into two. What lead me to this conclusion was a journal I found when I found my beloved Alicia. It was a journal by an ancestor of mine. It tells of how he and a diminutive partner stumbled upon five portals that lead to other realities. Curiosity got the better of them and they entered one and came upon a group of five individuals that collectively called themselves the Companions. They traveled with then and the two of them began to feel apart of the group. But suddenly tragety struck and the one known as the Gamemaster fell in battle. The portals were sealed and the pair who had come to be known as the Travellers wandered about the Earth helping those who needed help. Suddenly a force rose lead by a madman who had decovered away to cheate mindless slaves from people he captured. The Travellers opposed him the best they could but it was a loosing battle. In a desperated gamble they infiltrated his egg-shaped fortress and attached a device had built to it's power core. Their foe discivered them and tried to stop them but they activated the device and fled. Things get sketchy but I suppose that the from one entry that said, 'My vision became double for about five minutes after the energy wave passed over me and my partner. We watched as the golems reverted back into people as the twin imaged moved further and further apart. One image faded away as the further each image got from eachother. The Golemmaster was splitered into at least a thousand glowing orbs and scattered across time and space. A simple bag mysteriously appeared and my partner took custody of it. Myself, the injuries I took in the final battle are bad. The doctors give me 1 year to live. I've married and expect a son or Daughter to carry my line. May the lord forgive me for what we did to save our world.' I fear that our travelleing to other realties may bring back the other half of our sundered Earth."  
  
When the Mobius-Earth Sally looked up from the PADD she said, "The other me must see this." 


	7. New Companions?

centerIUBNew Companions?/B/U/Icenter  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
The Arcadian Sally found the Mobius-Earth version of herself in the hospital talking to a just consious Travis. "Alicia?" She asked as they both had agreed scince they shared the same name it would be too confusing for them to call eachother Sally. She looked up and smiled before hugging her. "Trav told me that your his cousin." Sally nodded and frowned as no one had told him that information then mentally slapped herself when she noticed TAL resting on the bedside table. In spite of TAL being primitive compared to Nicole he had a direct feed into Trav's brain and must've told Trav through it. "It was a shock to me to be honest." She replied. Trav sat up and asked, "So what brings you here cousin?"   
  
BR  
  
Sally took a deep breath and said, "A padd your Sonic and Tails brought back. It appears that your two wolrds were once a single world and were divided and something unforseen drew tham back to togather. And they were once part of Arcadia."  
  
BR  
  
Trav looked thoughtfully at her and said, "You know that makes a kind of sense. Mobius and Earth had the same histories for the most part. TAL had reported that Critter syndrome has had no new cases reported scince the worlds merged."  
  
BR  
  
Alicia nodded and added "Trav told me about CS it sounded like a more vicious version of the Mobius Virus that Struck the Earth that became Our Mobius."  
  
BR  
  
Sally nodded her self and looked at Trav and asked, "Travis please answer honestly. Have there always been 'mouse folk' on your world through out it's history?"  
  
BR  
  
Trav nodded remarking, "Yes. though early stories tell of them being as big as mobians."  
  
BR  
  
"And you and Kira's families have they always been close?"  
  
BR  
  
"As if they were one family. What's this leading upto?"  
  
BR  
  
"There's a remote posibility that you and Kira are missing Companions."  
  
BR  
  
"You GOT to be kidding."  
  
BR  
  
"There's one way to find out. Have the Prowers being little Anthony to you."  
  
BR  
  
"Alright but let's wait until Kira and this Gamemaster get back. Heck I don't remember meeting the guy."  
  
BR  
  
Sally nodded and walked out follwed by her ME counterpart. Alicia looked at her and said, "I'm going back to our Knothole with our Sonic and Tails. Robotnik's not going to just sit by and not take advantage of the change and I want to get my Freedom Fighters working to counter his plans. He has been quiet but it's going to end soon and we'll have our haands full. Princess Sara and Davey are starting to get nervous about you guys and I have to give them a report." Sally nodded and said, "Good luck." The pair parted company as Sally asked the doctors when Trav would be ready to leave the hospital. They told her that he could leave the next day but he had to take it easy for a minimum of two weeks. She chuckled as she had noticed one thing about her cousin, he was alot like both Anthony and all the versions of Sonic combined into on person. It's going to be hard to keep him down. Maybe she could get one of the alternate versions of Bunnie to keep him ocupied for the two weeks has has to take it easy. She chuckled at the thought as she returned to the Palace. 


End file.
